The Cow-Chicken Gravitational Excitation
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: Kripke has discovered an alternate universe and everyone is going for the adventure, where nothing is weird or out of place... except for a Sheldon that freely allows people to sit in his spot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Barry Kripke was sitting, hunched over his computer. It was late and there were millions of things that Kripke would've prefer to do than work, and half of them didn't involve women so they were doable. However, Kripke had just discovered something and he now had a very important task at hand… making sure he wasn't going batcrap crazy.

Just a little while earlier, Kripke was checking for black hole anomalies, finding one that was emitting some sort of weird radiation, when his laptop started fritzing on and off for a few seconds. It stayed on and nothing seemed wrong when he checked it over. However, when Kripke went back to his simulation program, it only showed an image of Kripke working on his computer.

"Damn it Cooper." Kripke muttered, so sure it was a prank put on him played by his associate, rival, pain in his ass Sheldon Cooper. Kripke waited for the zinger, angrily tapping his fingers. That was when he noticed that he wasn't tapping his fingers in the video. What more, the Kripke on the screen got up to walk about, something the real Kripke wasn't doing.

"Probably wecowded it befowe." Kripke (the one watching) said as he shook his head and got up to see if perhaps there was a camera in his office. There was none, especially in the spot it would've had to be to show the angle on the screen. Kripke sat back down, still waiting for the punchline to an increasingly unfunny joke, as his onscreen counterpart sat back down to open a comic book, the latest Batman. The Kripke watching tried to remember when he last read a comic in his office and squinted at his screen to see what issue it was. This is where we entered the story, as Kripke realized it's the new issue of Batman… the issue he wasn't able to pick up yet. He looked around his desk to see if someone put it there and he picked it up without remembering, but he knew he would've remembered reading a comic today. Kripke looked at his onscreen counterpart, seemingly unaware he was being watched. The watching Kripke sat back in his chair, trying to make sense of all this. Finally, he remembered a quote from Sherlock Holmes:

_"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."_

The truth frightened and excited Kripke.

"I discovewed a pawallel univewse." Kripke whispered in shock.

Kripke ran out of his office to see if anyone was here. No one but the night shift janitor.

_I have to tell someone who wouldn't think I was writing the next Star Wars_ Kripke thought as he looked around. He had to tell someone who would understand what he was talking about. Kripke also realized that person had to be someone who wouldn't try to screw him over and claim the discovery as their own. Kripke realized there were four people he could tell and trust… Leonard, Raj, Howard, and… Kripke grumbled, but he knew it to be true… Sheldon. He grabbed his laptop and power cord and left his office. He noted the screen was showing his new surroundings as he moved, although different enough to show a camera wasn't following him.

"Nobel Peace Pwize, here I come." Kripke said as he ran to his car.

It was dinner time at apartment 3A, or as Leonard liked to call it 'Casa de Hofsteader y Cooper'… which got eye rolls from Penny and Howard, mocking snickers from Raj, confusion from Amy as to why Leonard and Sheldon were going Mexican in their lives, which got Sheldon in a tizzy about Leonard signing the Roommate Agreement, which specifically forbids from siding with any nation or party except for cases of alien or dolphin invasions, which made Bernadette, who thought the Casa bit was cute, repeatedly bump her head on her fist while saying "ow", which confused Amy even more because… let's just say the key word here was "lik_ed_", as in the past tense, and continue with our story.

Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, and Amy were making themselves comfortable for dinner, passing to each other the Indian cuisine they each ordered… and Raj his McDonald's burger, nuggets, and fries because, apparently, not every Indian likes Indian food. Raj was putting the nuggets in his burger, making his famous "Cow and Chicken Love Scene" sandwich, as Leonard called out to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, dinner." Leonard said. He turned to sit and saw a horrific sight: Penny was sitting in Sheldon's spot. The others quickly took notice. "Oh, Penny, no." Leonard pleaded.

"Don't even go there." Penny said, planting herself firmly in the seat. "I want to aggravate Sheldon after last night." The event she was referring to, at the Cheesecake Factory where Penny worked… well, it involved crying, the manager yelling at everyone, and Sheldon in a headlock. Let's just end the questions there.

"You realize, you aggravate Sheldon now, he aggravates us for the rest of the night, and he aggravates me until lunch tomorrow, so don't." Leonard said, in escalating pleading/upset tones. Upon hearing this, Penny thought that this probably wasn't the best thing to do. However, before she could decide whether to move it was too late.

Sheldon came into the living room and looked straight at Penny. He kept looking at her as he grabbed a drink from the fridge, as he grabbed his meal, and as he stood right in front of her, looking down. Penny stayed, enjoying the look of pure hatred that peeked-a-boo in little ways out of Sheldon's usually Vulcan face. Leonard was silently asking to crash at someone's house, gaining help from Raj in return for the "dinner and a show".

"How long are you going to do this?" Bernadette asked Penny.

"As long as it takes." Penny said, waiting for her moment.

"You know Sheldon, there's a seat right next to me." Amy said. "We could cuddle while we eat."

"You hear that, Penny." Sheldon said softly, without raising his head. "There's a seat right next to Amy, free for the taking. Why don't you scoot your tush over there?"

"Hmm, maybe next time." Penny said as she leaned back. Amy, for her part, would've taken either Penny or Sheldon.

Sheldon stood there for several more minutes, his lip quivering in silent fury. The others, besides Penny, sat in nervous anticipation of the steam about to burst from Sheldon. That burst didn't come all at once. He did promise his mother he would be less confrontational.

"Penny." Sheldon said slowly, evenly. "Would you please move to a new seat?"

"Why, may I ask?" Penny said in mock curiosity.

So much for his promise.

"Because that's my spot. That's My Spot! THAT'S MY SPOT! LEONARD, SHE'S IN MY SPOT! Sheldon shouted, looking to Leonard for support. Thankfully (for everyone else), Penny got up and moved. Sheldon took his spot and shot dirty looks at everyone, daring them to try and take his spot. He was about to launch into a tirade against Penny when this was heard behind the door.

"Please tell me the weason Cooper was scweaming like a gwrl has bweasts."

Despite Sheldon's protests, Leonard opened the door, letting Kripke in.

"What are you doing here, Kripke?" Sheldon asked after Kripke congratulated Penny for her tormenting. "Trying to grasp just a shred of my work so your papers won't be relegated to the same pages as Garfield or Snoopy."

"Actually, Cooper." Kripke said, surprisingly not upset at Sheldon's putdown. "I just wanted to show you wejects something that'll blow youw mind" he said with a flourish as he kneeled in the center and everyone gathered his laptop. On it was everyone sitting around the coffee table, eating their dinner.

"Big whoop, there's a camera in our apartment." Leonard said. He looked at the screen, deduced where the camera should be and looked in that direction while the others, except Bernadette, went back to their seats. "Hey guys, let me know when I'm facing Kripke's camera. I swear Kripke, I don't want you using our apartment as your TV time. I'm gonna take that camera and…"

"Leonard." Bernadette said, confused. "You're not looking at the camera."

"Thank you Bernadette." Leonard said in a sarcastic tone. He changed that tone when Howard shot him a dirty look. "I just need to know when I'm looking at it."

"Leonard, you're not looking." Bernadette said, impatient. "You're still eating. And Kripke's not here."

Leonard looked back at the screen and saw he was indeed eating on Kripke's screen while Kripke himself was absent. Penny also got up to get a better look.

"Okay, he filmed us before." Leonard said.

"Then explain how we're wearing the same clothes and eating the same thing?" Bernadette asked. Leonard was appropriately stumped while Penny was appropriately shocked.

"Guys, that's not us!" Penny said, getting everyone's attention.

"Exactly." Kripke said with pride. "Those awe altewnate univewse vewsions of you."

Everyone snickered at that admittedly, without the prior context, outrageous comment. Everyone except Penny.

"He's right." Penny said.

"Very good, Kripke. You hoodwinked her." Sheldon said. "However, may I suggest that you save yourself the trouble and just show her a blurry picture of someone in a gorilla suit and say you found Bigfoot."

"That's not a funny prank." Raj said, angrily. He would appreciate not going into why he felt so strongly about that. Penny, meanwhile, fought the urge to retort and made one of her very few scientific arguments.

"Sheldon, under which circumstances would you help Kripke play a prank and how far would you go?"

Sheldon could only laugh… or that sound he considers a laugh. "Penny, please. The only circumstances I would help Kripke with… well, anything, would be if purgatory experienced a very sudden drop in temperature that resulted in it being covered by a significant amount of frozen condensation."

It took a few moments for Penny to realize what Sheldon said and to realize he said what she had hoped he'd say.

"Then take another look at the laptop, sweetie."

"Very well." Sheldon said as moved closed to the screen. "I'll look again, just to show you why this alternate universe couldn't possibly…"

Sheldon did not finish that sentence as he took a long hard look at the screen. That rare silence got everyone else's attention and they gathered around the screen, they realized that, even if Kripke was wrong, something was going on. What they saw was the most unbelievable sight they had ever seen. Raj even dropped his Cow and Chicken sandwich, its contents splattered all over the floor because of his reaction to that sight.

On Kripke's laptop was Penny sitting on Sheldon's spot, with Sheldon on the other end, seemingly undisturbed by this.

Nothing could distract those watching from this amazing…

"Raj, clean up that mess." Sheldon said, causing the others to jump in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone had to sit to take this all in. There was another universe, with another Leonard and Penny, another Howard and Bernadette, another Raj and Amy. Another…

_No, that's not another Sheldon. He's not insane enough. _Howard thought as he watched the laptop screen again. The Raj on that screen had also dropped his Cow and Chicken Love Scene sandwich, later than their Raj, and that other Sheldon barely took notice. Howard was sure something was up, but when Kripke took his laptop around the apartment and the scene on the laptop followed them exactly, as well as actions done on the screen by their counterparts that they knew they never did (most of them because of the differences between their Sheldons), there were no more questions, save one: What the hell's going on.?

Kripke explained what he was doing and offered his theories while the others said what of Kripke's hypothesis they agreed or disagreed with. Well, all except Penny. The "sciency talk" always put her to sleep.

"Get off my computer, Cooper!" Kripke shouted, waking Penny from a nice dream where Sheldon waited on her hand and foot.

"Give me a minute." Sheldon said, tapping the keys and mouthing an equation to himself.

"Sheldon, Kripke obviously doesn't need your help so get off before you lose something he needs." Leonard said, although he was temporarily distracted by the onscreen Sheldon hugging Penny goodbye as she and the other Leonard left the apartment. The other Sheldon then headed to the bathroom.

"Leonard, please." Sheldon said. "Everyone can use my help. Besides, I want to try an experiment myself."

"Fowget it, Cooper." Kripke shouted. "Anyone else would be find, but I don't want to shawe my awads with…"

A bluish-light purple vortex of clouds suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, surprising everyone but Sheldon, who gave his laugh.

"Nice security camera Kripke, but it's no use if no one can enter anyway." Sheldon said as got up and walked towards the vortex. "C'mon Kripke." Try to imagine how shocked everyone was to hear this.

"You'd be willing to share credit with me?" Kripke asked, also surprising since Sheldon used Kripke's discovery to open the doorway. _Gotta give it where it's due. _Kripke thought. _Especially the way this loser's career's going._

"No, it's two separate events." Sheldon said. "You'll be remembered for finding the universe and I'll be remembered for the much more important bridging the gap and opening ways to see other universes."

_Well, _Kripke thought. _Better than his usual way._

However, Amy stood between the two men and the vortex, staring at Sheldon and trying not to cry.

"Sheldon, I don't want you to go." Amy said softly. "You don't know what could happen and if something did I…" Amy couldn't finish her sentence. Leonard's next actions refuted the need for her to do so.

"I'm with Amy." Leonard said. "Just because that universe looks like ours doesn't mean squat. How do you know the atmosphere is heavy enough or the air is breathable?"

"I'll find out once I'm in and can report." Sheldon said, not getting Leonard or Amy's problem with him going in.

"I agree." Howard said, stepping between the Sheldon and Kripke. "However, I think Sheldon should go first. He shouldn't have to share anything with Kripke here."

Kripke should've been furious at Howard for putting that thought in Sheldon's head, but he knew Howard wasn't trying to jip him. If the other universe was dangerous and only Sheldon entered… well, it'd be a red letter day. Too bad Amy knew exactly what Howard meant too.

"Amy, what was that for? Howard made an excellent point." Sheldon said after Amy punched Howard in the gut.

Soon, an argument was escalating whether someone should go into the universe. Penny had no part in it and just watched the screen. She saw that a vortex exactly the same as the one just a few feet away from her was in the other universe's living room, a sight the other Sheldon saw as he came from the bathroom. Penny got worried as the onscreen Sheldon went closer to the vortex.

"HEY!" Penny shouted, getting everyone's attention, not a minute too soon as Kripke had Howard in a headlock while in a headlock from Bernadette as Amy clung to Sheldon's leg. Raj just drank his soda while they all looked at her. "What would happen if that Sheldon came into our universe?"

"Who knows?" Leonard said. "We're not sure what'll happen to our Sheldon."

"Yeah, well, we're about to find out." Penny said as she watched the screen.

"What are you talking about?" Raj asked.

"I assume she's talking about me." Sheldon said. Not the Sheldon who had Amy around his present legs. No, it was the Sheldon whose head was poking out of the vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone but Sheldon and Amy screamed, as seeing two Sheldons without some trick or Photoshop was when the nightmare usually climaxed. They all slapped their own faces to remind themselves this wasn't a dream… which didn't help since that meant there were two Sheldons.

"Remarkable" the Sheldon from this universe said as he examined his counterpart's head protruding from the vortex and went to touch it.

"Sheldon, don't touch him!" Leonard shouted.

"I wasn't" the other Sheldon said as though he though Leonard was blind even with his glasses. "You can't even see my hands" he added as he looked down to only see the vortex.

"I believe he was referring to me" the full-body Sheldon said. "I was about to grasp your face, as it is the very symbol of the next stage of human evolution."

"What a blowhard" the Sheldon head said, to the full body Sheldon's shock and the admiration of the others. Speaking of which, the head turned to the others. "You may call me Sheldon 2."

"Is that an implication of your view that our universe is better than yours?" Sheldon said, thinking this was a set-up for an apology.

"No, but I'm better than you." Sheldon 2 said. To the others, he said "Since this seems to be your universe's first trip to another, I proclaim myself and everyone here as 2 so there is less confusion and more time to make observations."

Leonard smiled at his Sheldon's seething anger. "So, you're pretty ballsy, poking your head through here, looking around" he said to Sheldon 2.

"Excuse me, I was about to go through. Where's my adoration and praise?" Sheldon said indignantly.

"He is braver. I knew there was nothing to fear." Sheldon 2 said. When he saw everyone's surprised look, he added "You think you're the first universe to figure out how to travel across other universes?"

Well, that little sentence practically floored all them, but especially Leonard, Howard, Raj, Kripke and Sheldon. They were living in a Star Trek fantasy.

"How many universes are there?" Penny asked.

"Oh, billions." Sheldon 2 said. "I've met nowhere close to even one percent of representatives from all those universes, but there have been several none the less. Why don't you all come over?"

Words would be inadequate to explain the feelings they all felt about this… except Sheldon 2. _Been to one universe, been to about 95% of them all._

"Is it safe?" Leonard asked, trying to keep his excitement under control in case Sheldon 2 said it wasn't. Sheldon 2, for his part, made sounds and sniffed the air around him.

"The composition of the air here seems similar to the air in my universe and the pressure is also the same. I seem fine as I am, old bowling ball checking things out."

Leonard looked at his friends and saw the same look in their eyes that he knew was in his: They were going. They all went toward the vortex.

"Now wait just one gosh darn minute." Sheldon said. "I found a way to the parallel universe, I get to go first."

"Then go." Penny said impatiently, echoing the sentiment of everyone else.

"I was kind of hoping he wouldn't be coming." Sheldon 2 said. Just like their Sheldon, he didn't seem to realize how his words could make someone angry… and boy was Sheldon fuming.

"As tempting as that sounds," Howard said. "If he doesn't come, he's going to whine, moan and be more of a d-bag than he already is."

Sheldon 2 thought this over for a moment, mostly because he didn't know what a d-bag was. "Very well. All shall pass" he finished, pleased with his play oh his favorite Lord of the Rings line. And all did pass through the vortex, Leonard grabbing his camera as he entered last.

It was like walking through a mist as they walked through the vortex. As they entered on the other side, a trip taking not even a second, they looked around and saw… the same living room they just left. Same rug, same paint, same couch. The only clue something special was going on were the two Sheldons, one showing the same dwindling interest as the rest of them and the other getting drinks ready. Other than that…

"Big whoop." Kripke said.

"Hold on, let's hear more." Raj said. "Sheldon, am I a magnet for ladies."

"Not really, no. Can't really talk to them without alcohol in your system, actually." Sheldon 2 said, after the confusion over which Sheldon he was referring to was cleared up. ("How am I supposed to know how you are with ladies here? I barely care how you are in our universe" the first Sheldon had said.)

Bernadette looked outside and saw nothing special. Sky was still orange from twilight, people were walking or driving to what was likely the same places she knew from her universe. She turned to her friends and shrugged. Leonard, who was taking pictures, soon grew bored as well.

"Is anything wrong?" Sheldon 2 asked, finally noticing everyone else's underwhelmed reactions. "Is there something wrong with my universe?"

"No." Leonard said. "I guess we figured there would be more difference in this universe from ours."

"There is a difference." Penny said, remembering what made them believe Kripke in the first place. She walked bold as brass to the couch, to Sheldon's spot, and sat right down and leaned back.

Everyone looked towards Sheldon 2. Sheldon 2 looked at them.

"Is something the matter?" Sheldon 2 asked, more than a little creeped out by everyone looking at him like his head was going to explode.

"Have you any feelings towards Penny sitting in your spot?" Howard said, looking for the slightest hint of anger on Sheldon 2's face.

"No. I did sign up for my spot from 8 to 10 tonight to watch Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, but until then she can sit there."

All of a sudden, this universe might as well have flying pigs and dancing frogs.

"Can your Leonard watch Babylon 5?"

"Can you drive?"  
"Do you have a bathroom schedule?"

"How do you like these?" *kiss*

"Why not? Yes. Yes; when I need to go, that's the time I go. Yes, I like those, but not from you." Sheldon 2 said to Leonard, Howard, Leonard again, and Amy respectfully.

"The Amy here is a lucky girl." Amy said, with a distant, happy feeling over her kiss with a Sheldon who had no problems with it.

"I guess." Sheldon 2 said. _Why is the Amy here lucky?_ he thought.

"Penny, get out of my spot!" Sheldon shouted, for the second time causing everyone to jump.

"Sheldon, what're you talking about?" Penny said, making sure she didn't defile the spot by a sudden bladder excavation.

"You're in my spot. I can't have that." Sheldon said, lip quivering.

Penny just smiled, an evil smile. She moved slightly to get a better view of Sheldon 2. "Sweeie 2, may I sit here?" Penny asked as sweetly as possible.

"I already said yes, until 8." Sheldon 2 said. He turned towards the other Sheldon. "Dr. Cooper, you seem to be unaware, but you are in my universe, my apartment, and that is my couch and, therefore, you have no say over who gets to sit in _my_ spot."

…

"I'm sorry, but that is unacceptable." Sheldon said. "Therefore, I appoint myself as garrison of this universe until which time I have molded your mind from its primitive ideology."

There was no surprise from anyone that Sheldon would somehow manage to make himself upset, if that all too familiar quiver in Sheldon 2's lip meant anything in this universe.

"And on what grounds do you base your hypothesis?" Sheldon 2 said, his anger starting to boil.

"You obviously have no idea on the benefits of this spot." Sheldon said.

"You mean the air flow in the summer, the radiant heat in the winter, the optimum viewing angle for the TV and the perfect placement for social gatherings? You think I have a sign-up sheet just willy-nilly?" Sheldon 2 said, getting louder as he spoke.

"I don't know." Sheldon said. "If you know what's so special about my spot… our spot… your spot." he continued as Sheldon 2 took exception at him trying to take claim for the spot. "Then why are you just letting any trailer trash pop their keister, willy-nilly?"

_Oh god, I'm now rooting for Sheldon 2. _Penny thought angrily.

"It's called 'sharing', as vividly demonstrated in one of the great literary classics 'Farmer Bill and the Vegetable Patch'." Sheldon 2 said. "Where did you get your Ph.D? Was it the prize in your Apple Jacks?" Sheldon 2… err, Sheldoned-laughed at his joke.

"At least I have one." Sheldon said.

That was what got Penny off the spot, as she joined the non-Sheldons away from the two insulted Sheldons in their mist.

"Not checking a couch cushion every five minutes for foreign butt impressions invalidates my work in physics?" Sheldon 2 asked sarcastically. "Oh dear, now I'll never be published alongside your paper, entitled 'I jus' 'bout Seen Everything, When I See an Elephant Fly'." Sheldon 2 said with a smirk.

"It's about expressing you superiority over lesser human beings." Sheldon said.

"You mean the ones taking so much time to read comics, play video games, and engaging in colitis that they have no time to guard a cushion? Oh yes, they're quite inferior." Sheldon 2 said in a sarcastic tone not missed by anyone.

"Yes, they're inferi…" I said not missed. Didn't say it was all at the same time. "How dare you use sarcasm on me?" Pause. "Twice?" Sheldon calmed down into his haughty self. "I guess I shouldn't expect that a lower mind, unlikely to win a Nobel Peace Prize, to think of anything better than…"

"Excuse me." Sheldon 2 said. "Did you just say I'm unlikely to win a Nobel Peace Prize?"

"Yes." Sheldon said.

Sheldon 2 looked confused and went into his room. Sheldon only had a second to smirk when his counterpart came back, holding a velvet case.

"Can you please explain what this is?" Sheldon 2 asked as he opened the box.

Sheldon's jaw dropped, as did the others' when they got a look. In that was the thing Sheldon coveted more than anything, even more than his consciousness put into a robot… the Nobel Peace Prize. Sheldon looked up to see Sheldon 2's smug look, then at his "friends", all but Amy having to force themselves not to laugh. He didn't even tried to stop Amy from hugging him in sympathy. All this happened as Sheldon 2 looked at his watch.

"Penny, you have twelve minutes and forty five seconds to enjoy that spot." Sheldon 2 said, confident that his self-imposed moniker was not a sign of inferiority.

"Hey, Sheldon 2." Howard said, in an adoring tone he would never have given the Sheldon in his universe. "May I touch your Nobel Peace Prize?"

"You don't have one?" Sheldon 2 asked,. "Why is it that out of all the Howard Wolowitzes I've met, none have a Nobel Peace Prize?" he wondered out loud after Howard said no, with no hint of the sarcasm he used against Sheldon.

"Because I'm an engineer?" Howard asked tentatively.

Sheldon 2 laughed. Howard hugged him, to Sheldon 2's surprise. Everyone else was also surprised… that there wasn't a pink badger drinking tea right now in this fantasy land.

"I officially love this Sheldon." Howard said.

"Same here." Penny said, daring to put her feet up on the coffee table. To her amusement, Sheldon 2 only moved some of the drinks away from her feet. ("It's better to not put your feet up when there's food on the table." Sheldon 2 said without Sheldon's rage.)

"He's okay." Amy said, trying to not hurt her Sheldon any more. The anger on his face showed she failed… miserably. "He's more open." Amy said defensively.

"I think he's cool." Raj said. "I propose calling him Sheldon 2.0." he finished, to Sheldon 2's pleasure.

"I wish he was my roommate." Leonard said. "You know, I think I'll take him home."

This got laughs from everyone else, a small smile from Amy, a disgusted look from Sheldon and a look of pure horror from Sheldon 2.

"Don't do that." he said panicked.

"I was kidding." Leonard said reassuringly. "I just want to mess with the Leonard of this universe."

"You may call him Leonard 2 for the same reason you call me Sheldon 2, but don't say you'll take me." Sheldon 2 said, more panicked.

Just then, the door could be heard unlocking. "I'll let Sheldon know you're coming." A Leonard was heard saying on the other side of the door.

"Sweet, I get to meet my counterpart." Leonard said, maybe a little too excited.

"Leonard, don't say it." Sheldon 2 shouted.

"What are you talking about Shel…" Leonard 2 started to say, before he realized that he was no longer the only Leonard. "Uh, hi." he said, a mix of amusement and nervousness.

"Hello, I'm Leonard." Leonard said, just as he realized the Leonard 2 probably could've inferred that. "We were just meeting your roommate Sheldon. Great guy."

"Well, uh, yeah, he's cool." Leonard 2 said, relaxing a little.

"Yeah, we were thinking about switching Sheldons for a while, just so we can see what having a sane one felt like." Leonard said with a goofy smile.

Leonard had a feeling he said the wrong thing judging from Leonard 2's face. Leonard knew he said a boneheaded thing when Leonard 2 pulled a pistol from behind him and pointed it at Leonard's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leonard is only alive today because of how he jabbed his counterpart's arm to the side, making his shot embed itself in a wood post. Everyone not in their own universe then ran to hide behind the free standing counter.

"Penny, Amy, I'm gonna need some back-up." Leonard 2 shouted across the hall.

"Screw you." Penny shouted as she shot up from her hiding place. Amy and Kripke saved her from by grabbing her shirt and pulling her down, (only later did they have time to enjoy that they got to touch Penny's perky firm breasts in the process… although for Kripke, that fact they were breasts period was all he needed.)

"He wasn't talking to you." Leonard hissed.

"Come on out, you good for nothing…" Leonard 2 shouted. He finished that sentence with words that shocked both Sheldons.

"Damn." Raj said. Not even a moment later, an idea came. "Penny, show Leonard 2 your breasts."

"What?! No!" Penny said. "That Leonard's trying to kill me."

"Key word: Leonard." Raj explained hurriedly. "He's not going to shoot the girl he loves and he's still a nerd, guaranteed."

"The Sheldon here isn't a pain in the ass. That's not a guarantee." Penny said softly but venomously. Just after she said that, she felt a slap on her head. The culprit was Bernadette.

"You got a better idea?" Bernadette hissed softly.

"It's actually not that bad a plan." Leonard admitted.

Penny rolled her eyes, lifted the front of her shirt and bra, stood up and flashed, then ducked down as two shots whizzed where her head was, one just barely missing.

"One, that Leonard wasn't interested. Two, _I'm_ not that interested. Three…" Penny said, trying to calm herself. "I was wearing a Star Trek costume."

Leonard was surprised to hear that and peeked over. He knew his eyes weren't fooling him only because Penny had seen it too and he had already seen two Sheldons and another him today. There stood another Penny, standing next to Leonard 2 and decked out in a blue Star Trek TNG uniform, holding a rifle aimed at him. It was almost too late when Leonard thought that last bit again, about the rifle aimed at him, and ducked.

"Okay, new plan." Penny said. "Someone distract the other me and Leonard… the one shooting at us, Sheldon!… and me and Bernadette will tackle the two."

"Who's going?" Kripke asked. Almost immediately, all eyes turned to Sheldon.

"Very well." Sheldon said, understanding. "I will sacrifice myself for our survival. Just remember, years down the road, when your children look at my statue and ask 'What was Sheldon, the man with the magnificent mind, like?' you'll say…"

"I'll go." Raj offered. "I was always good at dodging paintballs." _And we don't have to listen to Sheldon_. he thought. Not listening to Sheldon's speech was higher on his list of priorities. Raj prepared himself to run on Penny's signal.

"Okay Raj." Penny said, readying herself with Bernadette. "One, two,…"

"AHHHH!"

A monkey jumped on Raj's head and he began to run around the apartment. The others followed, frantically trying to get the monkey off their friend's head and getting knocked about by the panicky Raj, all while proving whether the girls or the guys screamed more like little girls (Guess).

"Get your stinkin paws off me, you damn dirty ape." Raj shouted.

Leonard 2, Penny 2, Sheldon 2, and the recently arrived monkey owner Amy 2, wearing a red Star Trek TOS mini-skirt uniform, stood back. The visiting Amy emptied the flour jar, grabbed the monkey by the scruff of its neck, and threw him in, hugging the jar so the monkey wouldn't escape. She hugged the jar the wrong way, which she realized as the lid fell from the jar. It was then Amy realized the monkey had a counterpart in her universe.

"Maurice, eedov!" Amy shouted. The monkey settled down, sitting back in the jar. Amy handed the jar to her extremely shocked counterpart.

"Training primates for warfare?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, how did you kno…? Amy 2 asked.

"Do you sometimes hide the monkeys in the girls' room?" Amy asked, this time with a mischievous grin.

The same grin appeared on Amy 2's face as she put an arm around Amy's shoulder. "I like her."

"How much are you going to like her when she steals Sheldon?" Leonard 2 asked as he aimed at the Amy he knew wasn't from his universe. A Sheldon slapped the gun from Leonard 2's hand, with a furious look in his eyes.

"Sheldon, what the hell?!" Leonard 2 asked the Sheldon who slapped, bewildered.

"They were only joking. They're not taking me anywhere. That's what I was trying to tell you." Sheldon 2 said, from behind the Sheldon who slapped the gun away. Leonard 2 thought nothing more than _Oh, wrong Sheldon_ as he walked towards his counterpart. Those visiting this universe… well, let's just say Sheldon earned a little of their respect that day.

"You weren't going to take Sheldon?" Leonard 2 asked, keeping his pistol pointed away.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I thought of it." Leonard said with a smile. "But I wasn't. I just wanted to mess you. I wouldn't wish him on anyone." he finished quickly when Leonard 2's pistol started to rise and looks of _Shut up, Leonard_ came from his friends, both Sheldons included. "Weren't the guns a tad unnecessary?"

Leonard 2 smirk and told of how different universes would come and try and take their Sheldon by force, including universes where they were Romans, lizard dogs, knights, and even purple badgers. The others tried to picture purple badger version of them when Sheldon 2 spoke.

"You know, there were plenty of universes that didn't try to take me." Sheldon 2 said.

"Well, maybe you should've told him not to joke like that." Leonard 2 hissed.

"I did." Sheldon 2 retorted. Several slaps to Leonard's head proved Sheldon 2 right. Sheldon 2's watch beeped as the last slap was performed, by Leonard himself.

"You are free to stay and watch Star Trek VI with us, but if not, please leave then comeback at ten if you want." Sheldon 2 said as he took his spot.

"See you next time." Penny said, high-tailing it to the vortex, still present.

"Oh god, I feel sorry for your boyfriend." Penny 2 said with a smirk. "Can't stomach a little Star Trek for him?"

"I agree." Leonard said, mirroring (or attempting to) the smirk from Penny 2 while looking at his Penny. "Can't you stomach a little Star Trek for your boyfriend?"

Leonard turned around and just in time. He would never have believed what happened otherwise. Penny 2, showing off every curve both Pennys possess in that uniform, walked straight pass Leonard 2 and sat next to Sheldon 2, giving him a big kiss. When they broke, Sheldon 2 was… smiling, like he enjoyed it, like he was enjoying the snuggling being done by Sheldon 2. If this was a cartoon, the floor would be littered with holes from the dropped jaws. Those not residing in this universe looked to Leonard 2 and Amy 2, but they were locked in a passionate embrace and heading out the door.

"You're cleaning my bears if you get sweaty on them." Penny 2 shouted as the door slammed shut. She snuggled back into place but then noticed the stares from the universe travelers. "Is something wrong?"

"That's a very common expression they have." Sheldon 2 explained as the others looked on, unable to speak… of course, save one.

"How on Earth can you consider that hillbilly, actress-wannabe, a potential mate?" Sheldon asked incredulous.

Sheldon 2 stood up, went to Sheldon, and punched him in the nose, flooring his counterpart.

"If you come back, please don't bring him." Sheldon 2 asked as Leonard and Amy picked up their friend, careful not to touch hands. The two nodded and, with their fellow travelers, left for home through the vortex. About a minute later, it disappeared, leaving the couple alone.

"This is nice." Sheldon 2 said softly as he sat back down.

"Sheldon, do you mind if I take off the uniform?" Penny 2 asked after a few minutes.

"Of course." Sheldon 2 said, only a little disappointed. "You might have a hard time going into your apartment with Leonard and Amy there, but Amy does have some clothes in Leonard's closet."

"I was kinda thinking something more along the lines of nothing on but a smile." Penny 2 said in a sexy way, rubbing Sheldon 2's ear.

"Oh, I get it." Sheldon 2 said. "Take off your uniform and I'll get a towel for you to sit on." Some things just stay the same across multiple universes.

"Get more than one towel. I like to see my naked praying mantis" Penny 2 said. This time, Sheldon 2 couldn't mistake it for anything else.

"Can it wait until after the movie?" Sheldon 2 said, as though Penny 2 had asked for something innocent like a taco or to borrow a book he needed to find.

"Sure sweetie." Penny 2 said with a smile as she kissed his cheek and settled in. _This is why I love you. _she thought as the moon of Praxis blew up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell do you mean you have no picturds?!" Kripke shouted at Leonard.

Leonard brought out his camera to see some of the pictures he took and to give some to Kripke, but the pictures looked like he was holding the camera just a few inches from the vortex that was no longer there.

"I guess going to different universes doesn't work like that." Leonard said sheepishly as Kripke rubbed his eyes. "We'll just film us going in next time and then the screen."

"Don't know when." Kripke said, resigned. "The black hole anomaly is gone. It might come back, I don't know. I'll keep an eye out."

"Too bad." Raj said. "Would've made you famous and I could've had me as a wingman. How cool would that have been?" he finished with a smile.

"Probably would've caused a ton of admissions into mental hospitals and people donating their brains for scien… Yeah, let's get Raj 2 over here." Amy said with a smile. Penny just smiled at her friend's blind joy.

"I, for one, will be glad to never see that universe again." Sheldon said coming from the bathroom, holding a towel to his unbroken but bleeding nose. "That was not a Sheldon Cooper. It was some extremely sad, poor imitation of…"

The others knew why Sheldon stopped talking: for the third time today, second in this universe, Penny was in Sheldon's spot.

"You know sweetie" Penny said in an evilly sweet tone as Sheldon stomped over to her. "Sheldon 2 is an easy going guy who's sociable and _he_ has a Nobel Peace Prize. Don't you think it's worth a try to be like him?"

Sheldon was locking the door with Penny outside the apartment when she realized that he carried her out the door set her down and went back in. Penny was more amused than annoyed.

"Sheldon" Penny said in a sing song voice. "Is that any way to treat your girlfriend…"

Penny then remembered what she saw and shuddered as Sheldon opened the door.

"Amy is my girlfriend. Leonard is yours." Sheldon viciously said… as vicious as someone can be with a towel on his nose. "There is no switching, not ever." With that, Sheldon slammed the door shut.

"Oh, gotcha." Penny said. Despite that, she couldn't help but wonder if, under different circumstance she and Sheldon could've…

_Obviously, that'd be a yes_ Penny thought as she went to her own apartment and into her bed.

There two people already in her bed. Not in this universe but the one that sprung so many surprises that day for the universe hoppers. In that other universe and in that bed, Amy 2 was curled in Leonard 2's arms with no care in the world and no clothes on their backs.

"I like this." Leonard 2 said, also carefree at this moment.

"Same here, slugger." Amy 2 said, snuggling. After a moment, "So you really think that other Amy was that other Sheldon's girlfriend?"

"No question." Leonard 2 said. "The look in that Sheldon's eyes… man, I thought I aimed at Penny for a moment. Our Penny… Hey, Amy, that pistol…"

"No." Amy 2 said. "It was close, but I wasn't the Amy in trouble." she finished with a reassuring grin.

Leonard 2 was reassured and hugged Amy 2 closer, ready to fall asleep with… until…

*knock* *knock* *knock* "Leonard" *knock* *knock* *knock* "Amy" *knock* *knock* *knock* "Leonard".

"Come in Sheldon." Leonard 2 said, a little exasperated. Sheldon 2 entered, wearing a bathrobe that didn't cover his bare skinny legs and showed part of his bare chest. The fact that these two things were bare told Leonard that someone was having as good a night as he was.

"Leonard, Amy." Sheldon 2 began. "Penny just asked me a question and I just wanted to know the socially acceptable thing to say."

"And this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Leonard 2 asked, keeping himself from slapping Sheldon 2 upside the head only because he knew Sheldon 2's had a somewhat decent sense of urgency.

"She was curious as to if I wished to marry her." Sheldon 2 said.

Leonard 2 and Amy 2 shot straight up, causing Sheldon 2 to divert his eyes to give Amy 2 some privacy.

"Really? Sheldon, that's awesome!" Leonard 2 said as Amy 2 covered up with the blanket.

"Sheldon, how do you feel about her?" Amy 2 asked as Sheldon 2 looked at her again.

"Well, I feel for her like I do for my spot, except I wouldn't share her with anyone. Perhaps more like my mother… no, Penny's not as Christ crazy. I… I…" Sheldon 2 had to think for a second. "I love her."

"Then say yes." Leonard 2 and Amy 2 said, smiling.

"What a good day." Sheldon 2 said, in a tone that spoke more about having a good dinner or finding a rare comic. Of course, from Sheldon 2, they knew he was ecstatic.

Leonard 2 and Amy 2 snuggled together again just as Sheldon 2 re-entered. "FYI, Penny will kill you guys if you used her loofah sponge again." He left after Leonard 2 and Amy 2 gave him the thumbs up.

"You do realize, of course, Penny will kill us when she does find out." Amy 2 said.

"Well then, let's make tonight count." Leonard 2 said as he pulled the covers over them both.

The End


End file.
